An Unripe Apple
by MelancholicApple
Summary: Dave strider is a cool, multi -talented blogger, and to celebrate 6969 followers he holds a competition, one of the prizes being able to spend a day with him. He really hope this person isn't boring. - Freeform WIP A PepsiCola fic, please don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1

An unripe apple

Chapter 1: Why do people eat unripe apples, when they know it's going to make them sick

==Be the Dave human.

You stare at the apple with hope in your eyes. You are now 16. Today was the day; today you were going to prove to everyone that apples are perfect no matter the condition. You gaze at the sky reflecting on your past attempts, your brows furrow at this. It was quite sad really. Feeling ready you raise the apple to your mouth, biting into it, it tastes fine, but soon you drop the apple and clutch your stomach. "damnit, why?" you groan, before you retreat to your computer to rant. Today was not the day.

Once in the upright sitting position you proceed to bend over and turn on your computer, and being the total boss you are, you fall out of your chair, turning it into a forward roll and standing up. You turn to face your 'audience' and bow to them, but apparently not before spewing up that sorry excuse of an apple onto one of bros random ass smuppets. You smirk; those smuppets were creepy as fuck. You open your bedroom door, pick up the vomit covered smuppet and proceed to Volleyball slam that sucker into the hallway.

After 'cleaning' up the fiasco, you finally manage to get onto your amazing blog, where you share your interests, support of apples and AJ, shitty comics as well as your sweet ass beats. Your followers remind you of a competition you did for 6969 followers by commenting things like, "So who won?" and "How's the competition?". You smirk, they were really happy, well after all the winner gets your chumhandle, a signed SBAHJ book and (if they live close enough) get to spend a couple days with you. You quickly picked a random username, "Windybutts, interesting." You murmur, you notify the user about their success before leaving your blog to do other cool things.

You really hoped this person wasn't a bore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: But Jane makes really good pancakes

== Be the Past Green dog

You giggle, you always loved your inside jokes with your brother, well he wasn't your real brother; he was actually a close family friend. Your grin widened as you heard footsteps walking up what sounded like stairs. You hear a knock at the door, probably your brother, before he says "Jade could you please get downstairs and help unpack,"You respond with a "Okay I'm coming!" before getting out of the chair to go downstairs. You quickly head down the stairs, heading to the front of the house. Standing in the front yard you look around for your friend, instead you spot his older sister; you tap on her shoulder before proceeding to ask where your friend was. "I'm sorry Jade, John didn't want to leave Washington, so he's staying with his friend till graduation," she answered with a sad smile, you can't help but slip out a small "oh" before picking up a box. You start making your way inside, suddenly someone jumps on your back; you fall to the ground, hearing the other say an enthusiastic "Blue hare reporting for duty," your face lights up and you silently curse as you recognise the boy, darn Egbert-Crocker's and their pranks.

After finishing unpacking and eating dinner, your brother announces, to your dismay, that you're all going to watch a film chosen by the guests of honour. You internally groan, you can only see "Con Air" so many times; you glance over to Jane silently pleading her, she hands you a sympathetic look before con air starts playing, Before long you are falling asleep to the sound of John's crying and "How do I live without you.

You shift in your bed before deciding to get up, wait what? You look around, befuddled at why you were in your room, you interpret that your brother or Jane had carried you after you fell asleep. After getting dressed you head downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, You smile at Jane cheerfully, as she hands you a plate and gestures to the plate full of different shaped pancakes on the table, she sits down with you and you both start to chat contently. After three pancakes john hobbles in, yawning before muttering a good morning, apparently he and Jake had watched some more movies after you and Jane went to bed, while John was stuffing his face with pancakes you tell him your friends and the kids in the neighbourhood, and Karkat, especially Karkat.

Apparently John was paying attention, because he really liked the idea of meeting Karkat. After breakfast you and John head over to the house across the street, hopefully Karkat enjoys surprise visits, this is confirmed when Karkat give you both a friendly "FUCK YOU." You give Karkat a gentle smile, before your hand gestures to John, "Karkat, this is John, John's my childhood friend. John, This is Karkat, he's my friend from my Homegroup." Karkat gives him a harsh glare as he shakes a cheerful John's hand. "Thank you for the nice introduction. Now, why the everloving fuck do you want with me?" Karkat demanded, you sigh heartily, about to explain to Karkat before John interrupts "We came over to play with you!" he chirps, and Karkat audibly groans. Soon convince Karkat to let you stay, the three of you decide on having a movie marathon, which in turn ends up with Karkat and John bickering over which movies to watch. After choosing the two of you spend the rest of the day at Karkat's(much to his dismay), until you and John are called home for dinner.

=== Jade: Wake up at an insanely early time in the morning (still in the past)

Your eyes flutter open to the sound of John whining, you groan and sit up in your bed before 'playfully' pushing John off your bed and onto the floor. You look at your clock, 4:27 am, a time you don't want to be awake at. You yawn before asking the boy why he woke you up, he starts going off about being excited for school and how he had started trying to wake you at 4, sighing you tell John that you'll meet him downstairs in a bit. Once at the kitchen downstairs, you pour yourself a glass of milk and pop a piece of bread in the toaster, you glance over to see John peeping over the couch anxious for you to join him, you smile, before joining him. He happily presses play on the remote and "The Black Cauldron" starts, you sigh you love John, you truly do, but this boy and his taste in movies. After the movie is done, you manage to convince him to watch "A Goofy Movie", after they are both done the clock reads "7:09 am", you smile at john next to you, who had slipped into a nap halfway through a goofy movie, just now awakening. You move to kitchen to retrieve your forgotten toast, your brother reaches the kitchen soon after, he throws you both a "good morning!", you both smile and return the favour before sitting at the table. The three of you sit around making small talk about the previous day till Jane came down, all of you then proceed to make and eat breakfast, after eating a hearty breakfast (provided, once again, by Jane) , you quickly pack your bags and books before you and John both leave the house, heading for school, wishing a good luck to Jake and Jane as you do.

The walk down your street is slow and quiet, neither of you even trying to make small talk, John worrying and mumbling to himself, while you hum along to the song playing through your headphones. The two you stay in this arrangement for a while, until you _accidentally_ bump into Karkat arguing with Gamzee. You start to laugh, John loosening up and doing the same, you glance over at him, happy that he seems to like Gamzee, especially since Gamzee can be quite something. You pop your headphones in your saddlebag, before suggesting that you should all walk together, before Karkat can disagree, Gamzee butts in, saying that he and Karkat would love the company, and at that you hear Karkat groan. From then on out, the four of you chat along the way.

It's not long till you arrive at school, once you reach the gates, the four of you wave goodbye before splitting up, Karkat and Gamzee heading to their respective lockers, while you and John head to the office. After telling the office lady of John's situation, you wished him good luck, and that he meet you at the office at snack.

After leaving John at the office, you leave, heading to your locker. The halls are bustling with activity as you open your locker, checking your schedule and then grabbing your stuff for the next two periods, before heading to homeroom. The Classroom is quite empty when you enter, you're about to head to your seat when you spot Karkat a couple seats away, the two of you proceed to have a conversation (though mostly one sided) about movies before homeroom starts. As expected, homeroom goes by really quickly, nothing exciting and worth noting except for the fact there's a new student. After doing the roll, the teacher explains this terms topic (which is environmental issues) and hands you all a worksheet on the some of the common habitats, you finish quickly ,with your fascination with nature, and slip into the reading session before anyone else, pulling your book "Wicked Plants" out and start reading on the Coyotillo. When the bell for snack rings, you're reading about the Jimson weed, after being dismissed by Mrs Roade, you hop out of your chair and start gathering your stuff, you're almost done when you feel a hand on your shoulder. When you turn around you find Karkat, you nod in acknowledgement before he opens his mouth, "He might not want to, but, he's always free to hang out with me." he says in a surprisingly soft voice (for Karkat anyway).

"Hahahaha, I'll go tell him now!" you laugh before grabbing your stuff and skipping into the hall.

Once at the office you spot John right away, sitting in the office sofa and whistling the "Ghostbusters" theme, he quickly joins your side once you've caught his attention, you quietly chuckle before the two of you head to the cafeteria. When you arrive, you see your friend Kanaya waving to you from your usual table with Nepeta and Equius (those two are inseparable). "Hey guys, this is John my family friend!" You giggle and John nervously waves to your friends in response to your comment, you laugh, before the two of you join the other three at the table. Once seated Kanaya decides to introduce the rest of your friends, giving their name and how they met you. "Hello John, my name is Kanaya Maryam, i met your sister through gardening club. The girl to my right is Nepeta Leijon and i believe they met through Netball club, and the boy next to Nepeta is Equius Zahhak, but only met Jade through Nepeta." You and Nepeta giggle at this, while Kanaya only gives you both a soft smile. For the rest of snack the five of you talk about John's past though it slowly dissolves into trivial talk. When the bell rings you and your friends exchange goodbye, but before he could disappear, you pull John aside and tell him that you and Kanaya will be at Gardening club, but he's always free to join you. "Oh," he whispers, his face falling to a solemn smile "No thanks Jade, maybe next time?" Before walking off. You sigh, hoping that John will be okay, but before you can get too bummed, you head to your next class (but not before getting your books of course).

Halfway through first period and you're already groaning. One, you're not so good at math, two, it's a double math period and three you are getting yawn staring absentmindedly at your textbook, your teacher babbling on about some formula you don't understand, luckily for you, your teacher states that your class is going to do the next couple of pages in groups. As the teacher reads out names for groups, your eyes start drooping, but you perk up when you hear your group being called out, "Jade Harley, Owain Argell, Karkat Vantas," you perk up, Karkat? In your group, your eyes light up at this thought "Binh Tran and lastly Terezi Pyrope." As soon as that name falls from your teachers lips, your heart feels the little twinge of happiness disappear. It's not that you dislike Terezi, you quite like her, it's the fact that you like the boy who is head over heels for her, you sigh, hoping you might get to actually talk to him at all. After a while the group drifts away, Terezi and Karkat going on their own tangent, arguing about whether dove soap smells good or not, you sigh, it looks like you're not going to be able to talk to him. Gradually you're able to wrap your head around the concept and the math session goes by quickly. As you're being dismissed, you see Karkat giving you a face that shows that he wants to talk about his love life, more specifically Terezi. But as soon as that bell rings you make a beeline for the door, you honestly don't know why you're acting like this it's just a silly crush, you shake the thoughts from your head, as you close your locker, grab your books and lunch and head to the horticulture room (on the other side of the basketball court). "It's not really his fault, he can't help it, he's in love with her!" You think munching your sandwich, one boy, Tavros Nitram tries to approach you, but upon noticing your unusual expression, he backs off. You spend the first quarter of lunch thinking about Mr Shouty pants before Kanaya pulls you out of your slump, after telling you that the club has a new stock of flowers.

You sort of love/hate yourself at the moment, you're currently in Textiles, the only class you have without Karkat Vantas (and surprisingly one of the classes you share with Mr Ampora). You are so lucky Miss Electra is such a kind and patient teacher, otherwise you'd have been out of this class on the first day with you pricking you finger with the needle almost every ten minutes and such, you laugh at the thought of your first day. The last class is horrible; you can't go five French phrases without looking at Karkat, three more before he realises that your staring, two to give you a concerned and pitied look and one to look away, rinse and repeat, this goes on for about half of the lesson, before you decide to grow up and stop this nonsense, but not before Karkat can give you another look of worry.

The walk home is quiet, too quiet, but neither you nor John look in the mood to talk. John himself looks mentally or physically tired, even more so than you. You smile at him sympathetically at him, sling your arm around his shoulder and bring him closer to you. When you get home, the two of you build a pillow fort, play video games, watch movies and goof around on your respective devices: you, your phone and John, his laptop. Halfway through "Scott Pilgram vs the world" John pauses the movies, excusing himself to the toilet, he just dodges the pillow you throw, escaping to the hall. You sigh before going back to your phone, before you notice something even more interesting, John's laptop, open, open on the TheTurntableGodStrides follower competition. You Smile, and click the enter button on John's account, something you know he would be too nervous to do by himself. You quickly switch tabs as John walks in asking "Were you on my Laptop?"

"Uhhh ….no?" you reply jokingly, and by then John's got a mischievous look on his face and is tackling you.

A/N let me tell you, I suck at writing for Jade, like please, help  
me, so ooc and so muc g. I know there is a critical lack of DaveJohn/PepsiCola atm but please hold on, the next chapter is from Johns pov (though who knows how long that'll take). Any who I'm sorry this took so long and that it's just a re-do of chapter two, as you can see I suck at writing and how long it takes. But please leave some **constructive criticism.**


End file.
